A Royal Tail
by Theofficialshipper
Summary: You wouldn't expect a girl to be running through a forest at the dead of night; disoriented and confused. And you wouldn't expect a dark, desolate castle to inhabit a dark being. Too bad this dark being is about to have a rude awakening. See what happens to to the pair when unexpected fate falls upon them!- Gajeel X Levy
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Chapter 2

Levy's POV

The sound of a distant owl hoot brought me out of my slumbers. To say it was nice would be and understatement. My bones ached and my body shivered. I went to stand up, only to just fall back on the ground in a heap. My body protested to every movement.  
I tried again, but leaned on a tree for support. I walked for several meters but I ended up on the floor. I was too weak. I laid there going in and out of consciousness. I waited for my body to become food for the birds, I was ready to die. And my  
eyes closed for the last time, everything faded like the mist. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel's POV

The hunger was taking control. It was time. I shot out of the window and shifted mid-air. I bounded into the forest. I could hear, smell and feel everything. I found my target. A large deer. I crept behind the creature. I pounced. My teeth sank into the  
smooth skin. Yelps, screeches exploded. I locked my jaws. Kicks flung my way but I didn't budge. Then all was still. I dragged the carcass back to my abode. when it was in my kitchen I went out to hunt again.

My nose lifted up into the air to catch a scent. An essence of the most sweetest celestial aura entered my nose causing all my senses to go haywire. Mate. the one word I never wanted to hear. anger pumped in my veins. why now? I never wanted this! I turned  
around and shifted back to my mortal form. A nagging feeling hit me. I sat at my desk pondering. I felt the guilt in my gut. The ticking at my brain was getting to the point of insanity. thunder boomed from above. I looked to the window again, the  
seventh time this minute. My mate is outside. In that. Finally I gave into my instincts and rushed back out into the now swampish looking woods. Shifting in an instance, my paws sinking into the squelching mud before bounding off into the direction  
of the alluring smell. My bristly black fur got littered in mud. The shrubs were barren and the trees bare. Yet the smell of such a enticing aroma made it all seem like a dream. I really need to snap out of it. Paw by paw, I felt almost hesitant of  
meeting her...or he. My eyes widened at the thought of my mate being a dude. I continued my treacherous journey deeper into the woods. Till I came to a halt. The smell was strongest here yet there was no one in site. I continued to sniff around  
till I came to a halt. At least 10 meters away was a piece of blue material- no wait hair. I immediately realised it was her. My mate. Buried in the mud was my mate. I didn't wait any longer and began digging, furiously. When a majority of the mud  
was gone it revealed a girl. Shoulder length blue hair, petite from what I could see and a cloth- blag like thing covering her- clothes once I presume. She was breathing, I released a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. Once I was back in  
my usual form, I delicately picked her up and started waking back to my house. How did she end up in the middle of nowhere. I knew for sure that she would be answering all my question when she woke. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel's POV

I sniffed around in the area but the origins of the scent couldn't be found. I stopped and scanned the area again. My paws slowly sank into the mud and in between each of my claws. Then I felt it. At first I thought it could have been a rock or twig but  
this thing was plump. I looked down. A managed to make out a finger or what should be a finger poking out ever so slightly. My paws, furiously, began to dig until a face became clear. It was obviously a girl. I dug the rest of her out, though I wasn't  
entirely sure if she was wearing clothes due to the fact that she was covered in mud form head to toe. I shifted, noting that I was also covered in a substantial amount of mud. I lifted the girl into my arms before I began the trek back to my home.  
/When we arrived, I headed up to the biggest natural shower in the castle and laid her in it before releasing the warm water. Slowly bit by bit the mud slid of her. To say that I wasn't stunned would be an understatement. I was mesmerised. Her blue hair  
fell so naturally across her face and her petite frame reminded me of a shrimp (I just killed the moment didn't I?). After she was mostly, I took her to one of the cleanest rooms I had; one with a still instant window and bed at least. I then stormed  
of to my crumbling office. I looked at the letter from my mother again. Well I say mother but the a truth is she isn't. She's my step-mum who insists I call her mum and if I don't then she snitches to my dad. My dad is completely smitten with her and  
will do everything she says even if that's sending his only son away for seven years. She only sent the letters at my dads request so she wouldn't have to put up with his pestering. Then my thoughts went to the girl currently sleeping on the floor  
above me. Why did she have to come along. I was perfectly fine without a mate. It only means that when she wakes up she will have to be sent along her way. I can't afford any distractions and mate falls under that category

* * *

Hey guys  
Small authors note here. I know I am really shit at updating and if you follow me on wattpad you know it all to well and I don't want to be one of those authors who says some excuse. But if I'm being honest I have been reading to much and it slipped my  
mind but then it's suddenly popped in my mind and considering this is the only book I have on here I owe it to you guys. I plan to try and update more but I can't do tomorrow but maybe the day after . Hope you like the book so far and if you want  
anything to change them just request.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's POV

My body felt numb. My eyes peeled open and I felt the sleep dust trickle out of my eyes onto my face. I bought up my sore arms and wiped it slowly. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting I realised that I was on a bed (still in the same clothes  
is well might I add ?) I noticed that there were no sheets on the bed and broken furniture littered the room. My curiosity got the better of me and decided to get off the bed to look around and most importantly find someone. As I left the room, Inoticed  
the hallway was trashe. Part of the carpet was pulled up, broken tables and light, ripped wallpaper? Would have thought that in a house as grand as it looks would have some type of house keeping. I continued my adventure until I come to a pair  
of large door covered in scratch marks. I knocked ever so softly knowing that a reply would be rather much since the place seemed to be desolate. That's when I heard a gruff voice say,  
"Come in..."

* * *

Gajeel's POV (again)

I smelled her before she was even anywhere close to the door. Her sweet aroma wafted underneath the door. I knew she would end up stumbling in here at some point, much to my dismay. But hey a guy can hope she will just walk past a pair of old beat up  
doors. Sadly luck want on my side and I heard a knock that couldn't be heard by the naked ear. I knew if I didn't answer she would walk in and if I told her to go away she would once again walk in. I decided to suck it up and tell her to get on in  
here. Better than later totell her to take a hike the better aye?

Then she walked in. Her, what I could tell, long orange dress was now shredded and showing parts of her skin. She hair smothered in every direction on her head and parts fell gently over her face and cascading down to her shoulders. Her doe brown eyes  
showed nothing but innocence. Suddenly it felt like a wave came over me. Could I do this? Send a short girl back out there were, in what she is wearing, let the worst happen? No, I have to! She shouldn't be stuck with the likes of me wasting the prime  
of her life in a ruined castle behind walls with no one to talk to.

I came back to reality and saw that she was waving her delicately small hand I front of my face.

"Excuse me, excuse me sir?" I smooth bell like voice left her lips leaving me dazzled. I jumpedback to myself and put up my walls around me.

"Eh, wadda ya want, small fry? Can't yatell not to make a fella jumplike that?!" I said followed by a whispered string of curse words.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but you see I woke up in this castle and I'm quite confused and I was also looking for someone and I came across you. My I ask your name and how I got here?" She inquired in a polite voice that had more courage build  
up into it by the end.

"Names Redfox, Gajeel Redfox. And I found ya shrimp out in the 's a girl like you doing in the middle of no where." I responded.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Redfox. Thank you for helping me. Is it too far fetched to say that I can't really remember why I was in the woods," she startled twiddling her fingers, an annoying habit she seemed to have when nervous.

"Ah well, what's ye name short?"

"I'm not short! And my names Levy, Levy mcgarden."

"I'm afraid short-stack, that ye size goes against ya there, anyway I suppose since ya up and about ya might is well leave leave. So see ya, good bye, sienara." Wow that was a lot easier to do than I thought.

"Uh excuse me but I have just woken up, have no recollection of why I was in the woods in the first place or actually any memory for that matter and your just gonna send me on my way. In, what, half a dress ?" She said whilst making gestures with her  
hands for certain things.

"Pretty much, chow," I said before sorting things out on my desk and looking for iron.

"No, I refuse to leave," when did she become a little spitfire, aye?

"Myhouse my rule now get out!"

"And if I refuse?" She said with an raised eyebrow and and her arms crossed.

"Do you even want to know?"

* * *

Which leads us to where we are now. Her arms wrapped around one of the stair banisters and me pulling her legs to try and get her to leave. For the loveof Maviswhy did I get such a stubborn mate!? 

* * *

Hey guys  
I updated like I promised for once! I have decided that the days I update in a week are Monday Wednesday and Saturday. That doesn't mean I will post a chapter on all of those days in a week it just means if I update that week that it will be on one  
of those days.  
I hope you like the new chapter! Don't forget to leave feed back it you like it and any tips to improve.


End file.
